


Black Curtain

by Carousal



Category: The Punisher (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	

เสื้อเชิ้ตสีขาวยับยู่ยี่ถูกขยุ้มยัดลงในกระเป๋าเป้ผ้าร่มสีดำใบใหญ่ตัวแล้วตัวเล่าอย่างไม่ปราณีปราศรัย นอกจากอะไรเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ อีกสองสามอย่างที่วางอยู่บนผ้าคลุมเตียง รอการบรรจุลงกระเป๋าเป็นลำดับถัดไปแล้ว ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างในห้องล้วนถูกคลุมทับด้วยผ้าเนื้อหยาบ ทาบด้วยความสลัวแห่งต้นราตรีที่เพิ่งก้าวเข้ามาเยือน...ดวงตาสีแดงก่ำเพียงคู่เดียวในห้องนั้นจ้องตรงแต่เพียงอากัปกิริยาการเคลื่อนไหวของสองมือ แน่วแน่เหมือนไม่เหลือสิ่งใดให้มองอีกแล้วในโลกนี้

'ไอแซค อิวานตายแล้ว'

เส้นเลือดบนหลังมือปรากฏเป็นรอยนูน และท่อนแขนก็สั่นน้อย ๆ เมื่อกระเป๋าใบนั้นถูกยกขึ้นเขย่าสองสามครั้งเพื่อไล่ให้เนื้อผ้าลงไปกองอยู่ข้างใต้ให้หมด...หนักไม่ใช่น้อย...แต่โลหะอีกสองสามชิ้นก็ถูกกวาดตามลงไปอย่างไม่อาลัยไยดี ก่อนที่เชือกปากถุงจะถูกรูดปิด

'โฮวาร์ด เซนต์ ถูกฆ่าล้างตระกูล คนของมันทุกคน ตั้งแต่เควนติน มือขวาของมัน ไปจนชั้นลูกกระจ๊อกตายเรียบไม่มีเหลือ เราไม่มีเบาะแสอะไรที่บ่งชี้ได้เลยว่าตอนนี้ ศพของอิวานอยู่ที่ไหน'

ซองกระดาษสีเหลืองอมส้ม หม่นด้วยกาลเวลา ถูกหยิบขึ้นมาเป็นลำดับต่อไป...ความหนักของสิ่งที่ถูกบรรจุอยู่ข้างใน ผนวกกับความเก่าเปื่อยของภาชนะบรรจุ แค่เพียงหยิบยกขึ้นโดยไม่ระมัดระวัง ก็ปริขาดร่วงพรู

'อิวานเป็นลูกน้องที่ดีที่สุดของฉัน ไม่ว่าจะตอนนั้นหรือแม้แต่ในขณะนี้ ไอแซค เธอเป็นคนสำคัญของเขา นับแต่นี้ฉันจะคุ้มครองเธอแทนเขา ออกจากแมนชั่นของอิวานซะแล้วมาอยู่กับฉันที่นี่ ลูกน้องของฉันทุกคนจะปฏิบัติต่อเธอเหมือนที่เคยปฏิบัติต่อเขา'

เข่าข้างหนึ่งวางแนบน้ำหนักลงบนพรม มือข้างเดียวกันรวบเก็บเอกสารมากมายที่กระจัดกระจาย...พาสปอร์ต...หลักฐานบ่งตัวบุคคล ทั้งของจริงและของปลอม...จดหมายและโน้ตสั้น ๆ ในกระดาษแผ่นเล็ก ๆ ...รวมทั้งอีกไม่น้อยที่เป็นรูปถ่าย ส่วนใหญ่เป็นโพลารอยด์ขาวดำ

'ไม่ โอวาร์ด เซนต์ ไม่ได้บอกอะไรฉัน ฉันเองก็ไม่ได้ใส่ใจถาม เพราะคิดว่านี่เป็นธุระระหว่างเซนต์กับอิวาน แล้วทุกอย่างมันก็คงจะเรียบร้อย เหมือนทุกที'

มือที่กอบกระดาษแผ่นเล็กแผ่นน้อยลดความเร็วลงเมื่อปลายนิ้วลากผ่านรูปถ่าย...ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงใหญ่ในเครื่องแต่งกายแบบทหารรับจ้าง...รุงรังทั้งด้วยหนวดเคราเผ้าผมที่ปราศจากการดูแลเอาใจใส่ และความขะมุกขะมอมของเสื้อผ้า...เบื้องหลังคือทะเลทรายเวิ้งว้างร้อนระอุ...ภาพนั้นเป็นสีขาวดำ หากดวงตาของผู้ชายในรูปกระจ่างราวกับจะฉายประกายออกมาได้จากภาพถ่ายอันแบนราบไร้มิติ

'ฉันก็คิดเอาไว้แล้วว่าเธอจะต้องตอบแบบนี้ ไอแซค แน่ใจนะว่าจะไม่นึกเสียใจภายหลัง'

แผ่นอกภายใต้สีดำสนิทของเชิ้ตและสูทเคลื่อนไหวลึก ยาว และชะงักงัน ก่อนที่ความเงียบจะถูกแทนที่ด้วยเสียงของอากาศที่ถูกขับดันผ่านช่องอก ช้า และเปี่ยมไปด้วยความรู้สึกอันถ่วงบรรยากาศให้หนักอึ้ง...กระดาษทุกแผ่นถูกสอดกลับไปสู่ตำแหน่งเดิมของมัน...อย่างทะนุถนอม ซองกระดาษเก่าคร่ำถูกบรรจุลงกระเป๋าใบเล็กด้านหลังเป้ใบเขื่อง ก่อนที่จะถูกยกขึ้นสะพายบนแผ่นหลัง ไม่สมดุลกันโดยสิ้นเชิงระหว่างร่างกายและสัมภาระ

'ตกลง การตัดสินใจเป็นของเธอ'

ลำแสงสีเงินที่พาดบนเตียงหายไป ชายม่านส่ายไหวรุนแรงจากการถูกรูดปิด ดวงตาแดงก่ำกวาดไปทั่วเงาตะคุ่มท่ามกลางความมืดเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย แสงสว่างวาบขึ้นอีกครั้งเพียงชั่วระยะเวลาสั้น ๆ ก่อนจะดับสูญในวินาทีเดียวกับเสียงกระแทกบานประตูที่ดังสนั่น แรงสั่นสะเทือนภายในสะท้อนกลับไปกลับมา เหมือนระบบปิดที่ถูกตัดขาดจากโลกภายนอก ไม่มีทางออก

จังหวะฝีเท้าแผ่วเบาลงตามระยะทาง ในที่สุดก็เงียบสนิท


End file.
